7 days with 7 Loyals
by LoyalSamy4709
Summary: Criss Angel holds a contest in which 7 loyals get to spend a week in Cabo, Mexico with him. if your following him on twitter, this was inspired by the tweet:Wish I could take ALL of u away with me. Maybe 1 day ill do it cause u know I'm loco..


Pt 1:

She switched on the light in her room after coming back from eating dinner with her parents in the kitchen. They had ordered Chinese. There was nothing exciting about that day. Just yesterday she came home for Christmas vacation from college which was going to be a month long. Things she would look forward to: No cafeteria food, which she didn't think was so bad, but still it was nice being able to eat home cooked meals again, being able to go to the kitchen whenever she was thirsty or just wanted something like a piece of cheese, listening to her music as loud as she wanted without having to worry about "other people in the suite". But best of all, just being in the comfort of her own room with her posters on the wall. Mostly she had been thinking about how she would be getting ready to go back to Vegas for the third time with her parents since April of that year. It had been nine months. It was too long to stay away. She couldn't wait.

She went over to her desk and took her new laptop and brought with her to her bed, as she sat it on her lap. She turned on her TV and looked at the screen as she started the internet. She looked back at the TV. "Yes!" Apparently her TV was on the channel A&E and there was Criss Angel. Since all the TV's in the house had IO, she checked to see why he was there. "Oh nice, a Criss marathon" she said out loud. She turned the volume up. She looked back at her computer and remembered she forgot to check Criss . She logged in thinking that there wasn't going to be anything exciting; it wasn't uncommon that news that had been there from a couple of weeks ago would still be up. She was logged in, but hadn't looked at the news section yet, but focused back to the TV. She didn't see before that it was her favorite episode of Season 5 playing. "Mass Levitation, woot!" At that moment Criss was driving in his Lamborghini off to play paint ball. She looked back at her computer. " Ooo whats this?" she scrolled down. New news!!! It read: WIN A CHANCE TO SPEND A WEEK WITH CRISS IN CABO! " what?!!" she said out loud. Before she could read the details her phone beeped. A new twitter message from Criss. It said : Hey everyone, if you don't know already I am heading to Cabo for vacation very soon. Make sure you check , I have a surprise for you! She closed her phone fast and threw it next to her. She looked up and replied "no way." She shifted her eyes like it was a sign. She looked back at her computer. After the headline it read: All loyals who have a week to go somewhere BE PREPARED NOW. Criss has set up a new contest for you all. But only 7 of you can win. "Only seven?" she said out loud disappointed, but kept reading: If the seven of you win, you will be spending a week with Criss while he is vacationing in Cabo this time. The details of the contest will be up tomorrow. GOOD LUCK TO ALL THAT ENTER! She stopped reading, moved her computer on off her lap, thinking if she won this, she wouldn't be the one at home watching re runs.

Faster than you could say Mindfreak, she yelled out "Mom", she walked out of her room briskly, down the hallway and looked in the kitchen and saw that her mom was on the computer downstairs. She went down fast. She saw her dad watching TV, but he was too engrossed in a golf game, baseball, or a movie he happened to find. She walked past him. She walked into the computer room. "Yes sweetie?" "Mom, you will not believe what I just read!" "What?" her mom said still looking at the computer. "On there is a new contest." "Oh well that's fun, you gonna enter?" her mom was typing an email, not thinking anything of it. "I didn't get to the good part." "What?" She looked at her daughter. "If I were to win, I get to spend a week in Cabo with Criss!" By the end of the statement, she had a huge smile on her face and her voice had changed to excitement. Unfortunately she knew what was coming next even though she thought maybe this time it would be different. "Honey" her mom began, "thousands of loyals are going to be entering, do you really think you're gonna win?" "Ah ha" her daughter said pointing a finger at her mom, feeling confident, "thousands of loyals can't enter because only 7 of us can win!" "That doesn't mean that you'll necessarily win." "Ugh" she threw her head back, turned around and started to walk away and raised her voice. "That's the difference between you and me mom, I believe in miracles!" She walked past her dad and made a loud announcement, "Move over Vegas, Cabo, here I come!!!"


End file.
